Hikari O'Baldr
"It's our memories that shape us, teach us... Make us who we are... We must protect them, so they may never be lost" ''—Hikari, at the beginning of KH-heartbeat resonance '''Hikari '''is the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts: Heartbeat resonance. Originally a member of the Unicornis union and one of the Dandelions, Hikari survived the keyblade war and was eventually able to escape and place himself in chronostasis, preserving him up until the times of the Xehanort Saga. Currently, Hikari is a part of an order of keyblade wielders ,called "Daffodils", which resides inside the world tree Yggdrasil, serving as the gatekeeper, which is a kind of special operative. He is also a part of a group called "king trinity" which he formed with his friends, Nikko and Haretsu. Appearance Hikari is a young boy of average height, with spiky white/silver hair, light skin, and green eyes.As a child, Hikari's casual outfit was a white T-shirt bearing the "edged heart" symbol, a white jacket with dark green fur-like interior and light green, grass like patterns decorating it's surface, white jeans with light like patterns on the ends, white shoes, and a small crown necklace. Later on (beginning of chapter 2) Hikari switches his T-shirt for a white vest (similar to that of Riku in KH3D) with the same edged heart on the back and above the heart. Hikari also has alternate outfits featuring his normal cloths with a leaf shaped pauldron instead of his jacket, or a white, org. XIII style coat with said pauldron on. His keyblade armor is the crown armor from KHUx Personality Hikari's most notable personality trait is his weird mixture of laziness and perfectionism, Hikari constantly slacks off, complains, and tries to avoid hard work (things which usually cause Nikko to comically beat him), yet once he gets a goal, he will do whatever he can to accomplish it the best way he can, saying: "If I MUST do it, at least I'll do my best at it". Hikari was born with a heart of pure light (similar to that of a princess of heart), As He is not a princess of heart, this state was "abnormal" and resulted in Hikari's inability to feel negative emotions, having to rely on his mind to "replicate" them, this made sympathizing a bit hard for Hikari. this, however, changed during the keyblade war when despair and sadness were born in Hikari's heart, leading to temporary depression, the birth of inner darkness, and caused him to suffer from PTSD and flashbacks. Most of these is unknown to Hikari at the beginning as he has no memories of his early life. This despair, along with Hikari's strong resolution, created kindness, a strong sense of justice, and selflessness (to the point of recklessness). Hikari deeply cares for the people around him, drives pleasure from their smiles, and always seeks to help and protect. Hikari will sometimes throw himself between a friend and an enemy, even in situations where that friend is stronger than him (Nikko, for example). As the gatekeeper of Yggdrasil, Hikari possesses high awareness to his surrounding, sharp senses, and a "sixth sense" that allows him to sense darkness and negative emotions. Other personality traits include Hikari's easy-go-lucky attitude, his romantic insecurity (similar to sora and aqua), shyness, and his sheer Tenacity, which may cause him to go berserk when facing defeat. Hikari also likes to speak in an official manner. Story Before ''Heartbeat Resonance Hikari was born in Daybreak town. Hikari was a keyblade wielder and a member of the Unicornis union. his history is similar to that of KHUx up until a certain, undetermined point Heartbeat Resonance Chapter I- Re:Unions The first chapter takes place at the same time as Kingdom Hearts. Hikari, a keyblade wielder of the "Unicornis" union, is out on a hunt with his friends. The group search and defeat some heartless, and after a while of running around they decide to split up and meet at the fountain plaza in the middle of the town. Hikari is joined by his close friend, Ephemer, who suddenly disappears while Hikari wasn't looking. Hikari searches for a while while killing some heartless on the way, and ends up in a complete wasteland. Hikari immediately turns around, only to find it gone, at that moment, armies of keyblade wielders rush in from all directions, Hikari fights for his survival until he finds his friends dead. Hikari then wakes up in panic only to find himself in his room at the "daffodils" Keyblade institute inside of Yggdrasil, the world tree. Hikari wonders for a moment about the place and people that appeared in his nightmare, as they were familiar despite him not remembering meeting them or visiting that town, and questions why this sort of nightmares keep plaguing him. Suddenly, loud banging sound are heard from the door, and Nikko, Hikari's friend and top student of the Daffodils, tells Hikari that the masters are calling him, and that he needs to stop slacking off and head there immediately. Upon arriving at the masters councilroom, Hikari meets King Mickey and immediately starts bombarding him with questions about Haretsu, Mickey's adopted son and Hikari's friend. Before the king gets a chance to answer the masters silence Hikari and inform him that a new keyblade bearer has appeared and send Hikari to find and assist the new key bearer. Exited about his first official mission, Hikari rushes to tell Nikko about his upcoming adventure. After a short conversation, Nikko decides to join him. After traveling for some time, the two encounter Sora's party and immediately recognize Donald and Goofy (and a keyblade). After a short introduction Hikari and Nikko temporarily join the group and assist Sora. Eventually, after the group meets Riku in Traverse Town, they hear that Maleficent has appeared in town. Nikko then reveal that she too was once a resident of Hollow Bastion (formerly Radiant Garden) and holds a grudge against Maleficent for destroying her homeworld. From this point onward the two travel through different worlds in order to stop Maleficent and her plans until they eventually encounter a mysterious figure in a black hooded coat. After a fight the mysterious person flees and the two keyblade wielders try to track him down until they eventually come across another hooded figure, who is revealed to be Haretsu. After the reunion Haretsu informs his friends that Maleficent is actually the least of their problems and that there are other forces, such as Organization XIII, who are working in the background. The trio decide to train themselves for the upcoming events. Nikko returns to Yggdrasil to complete her training Haretsu seeks training under fathers master, Yen Did Hikari trains under his best friend father, King Mickey (coming soon) Relationships Haretsu Haretsu is a part of the "King Trinity" and Hikari's best friend, from a very young age the two have been training, playing, and going on occasional adventures together. Hikari and Haretsu even managed to win a tournament at the Olympus Colosseum together. During Haretsu's time as a spy inside Organization XIII, Hikari would sometimes stare at the horizon, whispering things like:"I know you're out there somewhere" or "Just hang in there buddy, wherever you are". One time Hikari even made Haretsu an exclusive keyblade for his birthday. Nikko Another part of the "King Trinity" and close friend of Hikari. Unlike Haretsu, Nikko is also a resident of Yggdrasil (and formerly of Radiant Garden). Nikko is known as the strongest member of the trio, being able to block Hikari's Ragnarok, due to that Hikari respects her and sometimes looks up to her. Because of Nikko's habit of beating Hikari in combat/ for slacking off he tends to fear her a little, yet Hikari deeply cares for Nikko and will not hesitate to defend her (a sometimes unnecessary act). throughout the story of "heartbeat resonance" the two develop deeper, possibly romantic, feelings for each other. King Mickey As Haretsu's adoptive father, Hikari is somewhat close to the king, often acting toward him with familiarity. Mickey, on his side, has watched over a large part of Hikari's childhood, which led to an almost father-son relationship between the two. Sora, Riku, and Kairi Hikari met each one of the three during his adventures, assisted them, and eventually became close friends with them. Maleficent Hikari deeply hates Maleficent and holds a grudge against her for destroying his previous homeworld and turning it into the heartless infested hollow bastion Abilities Keyblade As a part of the "Daffodils" Hikari is a keyblade wielder. He usually wields the keyblade "Yggdrasil's Light". and sometimes other keyblades. Hikari's fighting style heavily relies on his speed and agility. Hikari combines acrobatics, short and long arc swings, jabs, dashes, spins, and occasionally a few kicks to create a rapid, tenacious fighting style that can overwhelm opponents both on ground and in mid-air with a flurry of strikes while staying mobile and evading attacks. Hikari is also capable of using light based techniques, such as the Ars-Arcanum or the Ragnarok, which is considered his signature technique. Hikari also possesses an extremely powerful keyblade known as "Zero" which he can wield under some certain circumstances Magic Hikari is also a capable spellcaster, he can use most of the known spells, with the exception of fire, and even new spells such as the nature based spell''' Prime', or high power spells such as '''Holy'. Hikari is also a natural talent in the field of time magic, applying haste and stop effects in a variety of techniques (like time splicer), he even managed to use Resonance The resonance is an ability introduced in "KH-heartbeat resonance". This technique allows the user to make their hearts resonate, and in turn, their keyblade. This technique lets the user enhance their attacks and magic. Hikari's special resonance technique is called "Heartbeat"- after charging up, Hikari strikes his opponents, every hit he lands starts to repulse and resonate, dealing continuous hits. Drive Stance Similar to Sora, Hikari is capable of using his own set of forms. Each form Hikari takes changes the color and design of his jacket and grants him facial markings. Stance of the Warrior In this stance, Hikari gains superior physical abilities and the ability to dual wield keyblades, which hang on his waist in a "Daisho" like fasion, at the cost of loosing his commands (gaining some attack commands exclusive to this form). In this stance Hikari's jacket becomes red with camouflage patterns, a flur-de-lis on the back, plaudrons, and the hood disappears. This stances facial marks are red and resemble scars/war paint. Stance of the Mystic In this stance, Hikari has his commands replaced with high level magic commands (including fire) and the ability to use magical finishers according to the last 3 offensive spells at the cost of weaker melee. In this stance Hikari's jacket becomes an azure trench coat with dark blue runes covering it. This stances facial markings are blue and resemble geometrical marks and Nordic runes Stance of the Artisan In this stance, Hikari gains superior aerial combos, the ability to dual wield keyblades, and the option to alter between 'Offensive style'- focus on aerial combos and magic/ 'defensive style'- focus on evasion and counterattacking. In this stance Hikari's jacket becomes a golden vest with cloud/swirl like patterns with a crown on the back. This stanses facial marks are golden and resemble crowns. Stance of the Heart In this stance, Hikari gains a complete look change- he gets a white shirt with tuxedo tails and scarlet, curved patterns. He gains gauntlets, greaves, and shoulder plates with heart sympols, and two scarlet cloth straps as a cape. In this form Hikari uses two keyblades in telekinesis, enhancing both physical and magical powers and granting extra reach and versatility. In this stance, Hikari's movement changes to levitation. This stances facial marks are curved, heart like lines colored white, silver, and scarlet. Kings Command This advanced use of stance of the heart replaces Hikari's keyblade with 'Infinity Zero', an extremely powerful keyblade that brings forth the wielders truest form. During this stance, Hikari can freely summon and manipulate keyblades. Additionally, this stance advancement grants Hikari a full cape. Miscellaneous Heart of Pure light Due to his role as Yggdrasil's gatekeeper, Hikari possesses a heart of pure light, this allows him to sense darkness and emotions of people, protect people around him from it, and travel between the worlds without risk. This, however, makes Hikari unable to truly feel negative emotions. Keyblade making and synthesis Hikari knows how to forge keyblades, and even used this knowledge once to make Haretsu a birthday gift. Hikari refuses to reveal this secret, though. Hikari is also a master synthesist, having created several magic items, including his trademark jacket. In hub worlds, Hikari is responsible for any synthesis the group chooses to preform. Theme Hikari's main theme is "The Tumbling " Hikari's second theme (shared with Nikko) is "L'Impeto Oscuro" QuotesCategory:Characters "It's our memories that shape us, teach us... Make us who we are... We must protect them, so they may never be lost"—Hikari, at the beginning of KH-heartbeat resonance "Guhhhh... OK! If I HAVE to..."—Hikari's catchphrase "The light shines brightest when surrounded by darkness, hurt my friends and I'll make you regret this"—Hikari "A true king has the heart of a god... '''if he's willing to protect, he has the power to destroy...' you stand no chance against a true king... And for you, THE THREE OF US ARE THAT KING"—The King Trinity opening speech, Hikari's part is in bold. "''If you HAVE to do something, at least give your it your best, that's what I say"—Hikari's "motivational" quote. TriviaCategory:KeybladerCategory:Non-Canon CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:Characters * Hikari wears the same jacket over a time span of a few years and it never seems to get small on him. The reason behind this is that the jacket is actually made by Hikari and is constantly modified * While not seen much, Hikari is actually an extremely sharp person. This side of him is usually shown when he makes a comment about some small detail surprises some companions * Hikari's favorite ice cream flavor is sea salt ice cream * From the three traits (might of the king, wisdom of the king, kindness of the king) Hikari is represented by kindness due to his immense selflessness * Hikari's white hair and pale skin are a result of him being an albino ** This is also the reason he was names "Hikari" * The name "Hikari" is considered a feminine name, as such, several characters (mostly villainous) will refer to this fact in an attempt to poke fun at Hikari.